Lucy the Phoenix Queen
by QuietInspiration
Summary: Lisanna is back and Lucy is getting ignored! They even kicked Lucy off the team! Natsu and Lisanna are now dating and Lucy ran into the forest after crying. There, she meets a phoenix that would change her life forever. With the phoenix's training, Lucy would become a Phoenix Slayer, and would become The Phoenix Queen. Slight NaLu. Updated: Chapter 5...the end
1. Chapter 1

**Hi dere I'm a new writer on fairytail fanfiction and I got this idea when I was looking at Zancrow and Natsu fight. The fight sort of like, got my brain jucies flowing, you know? :D So, I decided to experiment with other types of slayers! So, I eventually settled on a phoenix!**

**This is my first story so please be nice and review please! Thanks!**

**Lucy POV**

It was a great day in Magnolia and Lucy was walking down the path up to Fairytail guild building. As I opened the door into Fairytail and all of the members of team Natsu were looking at me strangely.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I asked as Natsu stood up from the table he was sitting at and walked towards me.

He had a half grin on his face and I heard Lisanna giggle from somewhere in the guild. He put a hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes. He had a different smell than usual.

"Lucy, have you ever thought about becoming stronger? Maybe taking a solo mission?" he asked as Erza and Gray came to join us.

I thought about it for a moment and I felt a little uncomfortable. Erza and Gray were smiling as well and I was still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Well with Lisanna back we thought we would have her back on the team." explained Erza.

"Yeah we want her back on the team because she's a lot stronger and a lot of more experience with missions so yeah." said Gray.

I thought about this for a second when what they were talking about hit me. I had always been a temporary replacement to them! A spot to fill until Lisanna came back….

"Y-Y-You want to k-kick me off the team?" I said as I felt tears come into my eyes.

Natsu grinned and nodded his head and Erza and Gray following. I clenched my fists and the tears started to come.

"Well fine! You can have Lisanna!" I wailed as I turned on my heel and ran out the doors of the guild, tears streaming down my face. As I was running out of the guild I glanced back and I saw Natsu and Lisanna kissing and the tears only came harder as I ran not paying attention to where I was going.

I was so busy running and crying that I didn't see wher I was going. When the tears stopped coming from my eyes I realized that I was in the middle of the forest. I decided to sit against a tree and think about what happened. I sniffled as I thought about the things that had just happened to me. I felt betrayed and the tears threatened to reappear as I thought about Lisanna kissing Natsu. They had ignored me because Lisanna had come back. The tears were about to reappear when suddenly I heard a voice.

"Somebody has hurt you haven't they?"

My sniffling continued as I looked around the forest, trying to find the source of the voice. The forest was huge and the wind was blowing, but I didn't have to look far to find the source of the soothing but mysterious voice. A bright light shined through the tree tops and died away to reveal a phoenix light glowing brightly from it's wings. The phoenix looked at me for a few seconds before speaking again.

"You havge been described as weak but that is not the truth. You are more powerful than any of the people that have thrown you away. It is rare for me to help someone else but I believe that you have great potential. Come I shall teach you the ways of the phoenix." The phoenix said as I slowly stood as I looked at the magnificient being before me

The phoenix spread it's wings to it's full length and I gaped in amazement as the phoenix grew so that I could ride on it's back. Flames flickered from it's wings and I was afraid to get on at first.

"Do not be afraid my child the flames will not harm you as you are my apprentice now." The phoenix said as I nodded and climbed on noticing how soft and feathery the wings were.

The phoenix leaped off the ground and soared through the air Lucy looking on in amazement. They flew quickly soaring over forests and cities and finally arriving at a cliff side dotted with caves. The phoenix landed in the biggest cave and I got off of the pheonix's back still amazed that this all had happe ned so quickly. The phoenix looked at me it's eyes glowing like embers in a dieing fire. It's voice was silky smooth as the pheonix asked the question that would change my life forever.

"This is the beginning of your apprenticeship with me. It will not be easy, and your skills as a mage will be tested. Do you accept this challenge in order to become stronger?" asked the phoenix as I nodded back.

"Yes, I do."

**There's the chapter! I hope you guys liked it! Please review and good bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi dere! Thanks to everyone who reviewed here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it! :D**

**Lucy POV**

I woke up groggily and sat up from the bed. The bed was made of straw and was surprisingly comfortable. I looked around and the floor was made of stone and the walls were also. I was confused at first but then I remembered why I was here. I remember the phoenix coming to give me a chance to learn a rare and powerful magic. I also remember the betrayal of team Natsu. The memories stung but not as it had yesterday but it still hurt. I looked around the cave for a while. I could see light coming from the cave enterance. When I was looking around the cave I saw 2 large red eggs. They were in a nest of some sort. I turned my attention to other things around the room. The cave was made of stone with wood, straw, and other things around the room. I walked to the enterance of the cave and I poked my head out, staring at the huge forest that lay before me. I was so busy admiring the beauty of the forest that I did not see the phoenix flying towards the cave. I saw a flash of red and orange go past me and I almost lost my balance. I stared in awe at the phoenix as it flew past me causing a huge blast of air. The phoenix landed with grace in the middle of the cave and looked at me with its golden eyes.

"Lucy you must be hungry breakfast is waiting." said the phoenix.

…

For some reason, eggs and bacon tasted a lot better than usual. I sat on the ground with a wooden plate over my lap, sizzling eggs and bacon on it. The phoenix was watching me eat with its golden eyes and preening its feathers time to time. I was halfway finished with breakfast when I realized that I did not know the phoenix's name.

"Oh, I forgot to ask your name! What is it?" I asked the phoenix.

"My name is Elise, I know that your name is Lucy. I had been watching you for some time. Ever since you became a mage, you showed great potential towards anything." Elise responded, I smiling at her compliment and her beautiful name.

I finished breakfast and the phoenix nodded its head. I was feeling stronger than ever, confident that I would become stronger. Elise was looking over at her eggs and then turned back towards me.

"Lucy, you want to prove yourself. To do this, you must train in the ways of the phoenix. This training will be difficult and you must be dedicated." Elise said.

I nodded my head. I desperately wanted to prove myself as a strong fighter. I wanted to earn my spot back on Team Natsu. I didn't want to be seen as weak anymore. Elise seemed to be pleased by my answer and she knelt down in front of me.

"Get on, my child. Your training will make you a powerful mage. Do not be afraid." Elise said soothingly as I climbed on, loving the soft feathers.

Once I had climbed on, we took off, exiting the cave and heading towards the place where I would begin my training.

**Fairy Tail**

Natsu opens the guild doors and walks in. The guild is like always but something was missing…..Elfman was proving himself a man, Cana was drinking, Gray wasn't wearing clothes, and everyone was beating each other up… But something was still missing. Than I knew what is was. Lucy. I ran to Makarov's room and asked where Lucy was. He looked surprised.

Makarov than said "You didn't know? Lucy left the guild to go train to become stronger." Makarov said.

Natsu was shocked. Conflicting emotions ran through his head. Was it his fault that she left? Was it because I kicked her off the team? Was it because I called her weak? Natsu walked out of Makarov's room and sat down at a table. Lisanna spotted Natsu and walked over and asked Natus what was wrong. Natus looked at her and said Lucy left the guild. Lisanna wasn't shocked at all and told Natsu isn't that what you wanted? Natsu looks at Lisanna with angry eyes and yelled at her saying

"Lucy was my friend!"

Natsu ran out of the guild to find Lucy.

"Lucy, come back."

**There you go! I hope you guys liked it! Please review and thank you to everyone reviewed besides that big fat meanie! Bye! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay guys! I'm sorry for the really long wait, but I was on vacation. I probably wont be updating until I get back from vacation. Anyways, I won't spend anymore time talking. Sorry if this is short, but I didn't have a lot of time.**

Elise took me to the forest, where tons of trees grew, sprouting from the ground. The air made me smile because it was clear. There were no animals around, but I could hear them. Elise looked at me as I looked around the forest. It was beautiful, and I wanted to stay forever.

"Lucy? Are you alright?" Elise asked as I looked at her.

I nodded my head and I walked up to the phoenix, ready to begin my training. It looked back at me, warm eyes like a roaring fireplace.

"Lucy, being a phoenix slayer is not easy. With great power, comes great pain in acquiring it. Natsu became a dragon slayer because he had a dragon parent who could properly teach him. However, you have me, a phoenix to teach you to use this incredibly powerful magic. Allow me to demonstrate this strength." Elise said as I moved away from the phoenix.

Elise looked at a section of trees in the forest and let out a screech, a column of flame blasting out of her beak, the fires scorching all the trees in the section, burning them all. I stared in amazement as I watched Elise turn to me.

"Let us begin training. First, you shall learn how to transform into phoenix form. This is where it all begins."

**Fairy Tail**

The guild was loud as usual, many people fighting in the hall. Mira was bartending and Lisanna entered the guild, looking for Natsu. She looked everywhere for Natsu, even checking downtown. Eventually, she came back to the guild and found Makarov watching the guild members fight and have fun.

"Um, Makarov, do you know where Natsu is?" she asked nicely.

"Natsu? He ran off somewhere saying that he was going to find Lucy. I have no idea what is going on in that kid's head." grumbled Makarov as Lisanna backed away and ran outside the guild, talking to herself.

"Why does Natsu always think about Lucy? I mean, Natsu even told me that Lucy wasn't that strong! I thought he would have liked it that Lucy is gone!" said Lisanna sadly as she walked down the guild's dirt path to Magnolia's town.

Then Lisanna got an idea.

"Oh wait, if I prove that I'm way stronger than Lucy, Natsu will like me more! All I have to do is find Lucy, beat her, and then Natsu is all mine!" said Lisanna, smiling at her own idea.

**Forest**

"Phoenix Slayer: Phoenix Form!" I shouted as I ran off the cliff above Elise's cave, feeling my body change, my arms becoming wings, my entire body becoming like that of phoenix.

I let out a shout of joy as I soared the sky, looking over all the trees. I was flying! I had actually managed to transform into a phoenix! I was completely red like Elise, but I had a yellow stripe down the center of my body. I tried to use the attack that Elise had used earlier.

"Screech of Flames!"

Nothing really happened, and I felt disappointed as I continued to fly. But then I smiled as I passed over the trees again. I was flying! I was one step closer to becoming a true phoenix slayer! I started flying towards the cave and I was almost there when I heard a voice.

"Lucy!"

The voice startled me, and I felt myself transform back into a human, in midair! Thankfully, I in front of Elise's cave, and I managed to grab the cave ledge as I fell, hanging on with all my might. I barely managed to pull myself back up, and when I did, my clothes were dirty. Then I remembered the voice. I looked over the ledge and I froze when I saw who it was.

It was Natsu. It looked like he was really worried, looking through the forest with a worried expression on his face. I treid to hide myself as best as I could, and I watched him. I almost screamed when Elise bumped into me.

"Is he the boy that hurt you?" Elise asked me.

I nodded my head and Elise sighed. Natsu was right underneath the cave, looking left and right. He was hitting the trees in frustration and let out a scream of frustration.

"LUCY!"

I looked away and tried not to respond. Even though Natsu had told me to quit the guild, I still felt like he was important to me. Elise nudged me and I looked into her flame-like eyes.

"Do not worry Lucy. You will become stronger than him with the Phoenix Slayer magic. You will prove to that boy that you are strong. In the meantime, I congratulate you on your first flight as a phoenix. You are going to be an excellent Phoenix Slayer!" said Elise happily as I stepped away from the cave ledge.

"Thanks! I can't wait to get even stronger!" I said as Elise nodded.

"Tomorrow, we will practice attacks, and then you shall have one more task to do before you become an official Phoenix Slayer!"

I smiled at that. I couldn't wait to get stronger. I would show Natsu that I was strong, and the best part: I would show Lisanna that I was much stronger than she was!

…

**Sorry it really wasn't that long, but next chapter will be really exciting! I promise! Just wait for it and I'll write the chapter when I get back from vacation! Thanks everyone for the reviews! I loved all of them! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guyz! Thanks for all the support! I'm sad to say that I'll be finishing the story soon :( **

**I said that the next update wouldn't be for a while, but I decided that I could fit in some writing time so I decided to write this chapter for all of you!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Phoenix Slayer's Screech!"

The trees right in front of me exploded in flame, the crackling of fire filling my ears. I smiled at the sight of the burning trees and I looked behind me to see Elise watching me, a happy look on her face. The training had been tough, but I had finally managed to master the attacks of a Phoenix Slayer. Elise was proud of me, and I was now confident enough to call myself "strong" again. It had been hard not to think about Natsu, but I remembered that I would be stronger than Lisanna, and it motivated me to be the best I could be. I wiped myself off as I hugged Elise's neck, happy to finally become a Phoenix Slayer.

"You have done very well Lucy. Your strength is incredible and you are ready to begin your journey back to Fairy Tail." Elise said happily as I looked at her sadly.

"Does this mean that this will be the last time I see you?" I asked sadly, the phoenix laughing at my question.

"Do not be so foolish Lucy. I will always be watching over you. I think of you as one of my own children. I wish you the best of luck and remember that even if your guild rejects, I will always welcome you to my home." Elise said kindly as a tear fell from my eye as I hugged her neck again.

"Thank you."

…

It had been a while since I had ventured farther than a few meters away from where Elise's cave was. I was on my own now. I was headed towards Fairy Tail, Elise having showed me the way back. I was confident, and I couldn't wait to see Natsu's expression when I showed him the strength that I had received. There was a screech and I looked up to see Elise let out a blast of fire into the air, the brilliant golden flame lingering in the air, magnificent against the blue clear blue sky. It was Elise's goodbye and smiled as I continued on. Elise believe that I could do it. I knew I could do it.

**Fairy Tail**

I had finally reached Magnolia after travelling for a few hours. The guild was looking amazing, and I stared up at its beautiful shape and smiled as I headed up the dirt path that led to the famous guild's main doors. It was finally time to return to my nakama. The walk wasn't that long, and I soon reached the wooden doors of the guild. I grabbed the handles and I pulled the doors open, smiling as I entered the guild confidently. Everyone in the guild turned to see me enter the guild, their jaws dropping at my return.

"Hello, Fairy Tail!" I shouted happily as everyone crowded around me.

"Lucy! Welcome back!"

"You look awesome!"

"Where were you?"

"Did you get a lot stronger?"

People surrounded me, laughing and asking about my adventures. I was so busy laughing with other people that I didn't see Mira walking up to me, a warm smile on her face.

"Hello Lucy. Welcome back to Fairy Tail!" she said happily as I squealed her name and hugged the barmaid.

"Miraaa! I missed you so much! It feels so good to be back in Fairy Tail with all my nakama again!" I said happily as Mira smiled at me.

"I heard that you were training to get stronger. Did you accomplish your goal?" Mira asked as I nodded my head.

"Yeah! I would show you my new power, but that's a secret for now!" I said happily as I looked around the guild.

I noticed that Natsu and the others were not around. I looked everywhere for them, but not a single member of Team Natsu was there.

"Um Mira, where are Natsu and the others? I don't see them at all." I asked, still trying to find Natsu.

Mira looked around the guild for a while with a confused look on her face and then looked like she remembered something.

"Lucy, I think they're at the Wizard Council Building right now. They had to go because they got in trouble for accidentally doing something on a mission." Mira said as I thanked her and ran out of the guild, looking towards the direction where Crocu was.

I steadied my breathing as I looked around, feeling the cool air on my skin. I ran forward, trying to get as much momentum as I could. When I decided that I had collected enough, I jumped into the air, shouting.

"Phoenix Slayer: Phoenix Form!"

I felt my body transform as I became a phoenix, flying in the direction where the Wizard Council Building was. I was going to prove to Natsu that I was strong. No matter what.

**Crocus, Lisanna's POV**

I was standing next to Natsu in the lecture, bored out of my mind. The council chairman, Guran Doma was droning on about responsibility and respect, and I was just getting tired of the lecture. The other members of the team were listening intently, but I could see that Natsu wasn't listening. He was thinking about something else. I felt anger grow in my body as I realized who he was thinking about. It was Lucy! I sighed to myself as I looked at Guran Doma's desk, a big red button at the very right corner of it.

It was the launch button for the Etherion Magic Cannon. I thought to myself how much fun it would be to press the button and then watch as the cannon hit Lucy, frying her to little bits. I almost laughed at how fun it would be. I was tired of her always being on Natsu's mind. The lecture was almost over when suddenly the doors to Guran's office suddenly slammed open, everyone turning to see who had entered.

Lucy.

I gasped as I saw the blonde haired girl walking towards me, a confident look in her eyes. Natsu looked at her in disbelief and shouted her name.

"Lucy! You're here!" he shouted happily as Lucy smiled at him.

I boiled in anger as I watched Lucy hug Natsu. It was supposed to be me hugging Natsu! I decided that it was it. I watched silently as the other members of Team Natsu group hugged Lucy. I walked towards Guran's desk calmly, and slapped the red button, Guran too slow to stop me.

"Target Lucy!" I shouted as everyone stopped hugging Lucy.

Guran Doma looked at me like I was crazy and I turned to face Lucy, a smile on my face.

"I won't let you steal my boyfriend away from me."

Lucy was about to say something when there was a loud rumbling from the sky, the clouds turning dark grey. Everybody ran outside to see what was going on, and we all stood in the huge grass field that was right in front of the council building. The clouds were swirling, and thunder was cracking and a blue light was starting to appear in the sky. Lucy looked shocked and turned to look at me.

"You're going to use Etherion to kill me? Why Lisanna?" she demanded as I smirked at her.

"It's because you were stealing Natsu away from me. I can't let that happen, so, goodbye." I said happily as there was a loud roaring sound as a blue beam of light shot down from the sky, heading straight towards Lucy.

I watched with glee as the blue beam hurtled towards Lucy, Natsu watching in horror, Lucy frozen in terror as her life was about to be ended.

"I CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN."

Lucy screamed in horror as the huge phoenix flew into the beam's path, blocking it. There was an explosion, and everyone was thrown to the ground, the ground being torn up by the blast.

**Lucy POV**

I hit the ground, but I was still ok. But I didn't care. It seemed that I couldn't hold back the tears as I watched Elise fall to the ground, her entire body burnt black. She landed with a disgraceful thud and I ran to her, ignoring all the pain. I hugged her for the last time, sobbing into her once beautiful coat, now scorched black.

"I love you Elise. I'm sorry for everything." I sobbed, trying to control the tears.

Elise looked at me with her fiery golden eyes, the beautiful eyes dimming slowly.

"I love you too Lucy." Elise said weakly as she lay her head on the ground and didn't move again.

I stood there for a while, sobbing. Then I remembered everything that had happened. Lisanna had activated the Etherion to kill me. Instead, she killed Elise. I looked up, an angry look in my eyes. Lisanna was standing, a look of shock on her face. I balled my hands up into fists and glared at her, my entire body starting to glow.

"You killed Elise. You tried to kill me too! I can't forgive you Lisanna! I will avenge Elise! Phoenix Slayer's Screech!"

…

**That was the suspenseful chapter I was telling you all about in the last chapter. I hope it was good :l **

**Anyways, please review and thank you for all the positive feedback! I appreciate every review, favorite and alert! Thank you! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hai guys! Thanks for all the support last chapter guys! I never thought 31 of you guys would review just one chapter written by me! I love all of you guys! But, I'm sad to say that this story is ending with this chapter :(I'll be missing all of you guys, but I'll try to have a new story up soon if my brain will give me a good idea :) **

**Unfortunately, this chapter will be short because I put in a lot of content for last chapter.**

**Here's the final chapter and thanks for all the support!**

The flames rushed towards Lisanna, the flames scorching everything in their path. Lisanna dodged the flames easily, and she quickly used her magic to turn into a huge bear, charging towards me. I tried to use my phoenix form, but she was fast, smashing into me and sending me rolling across the ground, spitting out blood as I stood up.

"Don't think you can just walk all over me with your fancy phoenix power!" screamed Lisanna as she bared her sharp teeth and slashed towards me with her claws.

The pain was hard to fight through, but I fell to the ground once again, fighting through the pain as I rolled out of the way as Lisanna tried to flatten me with her heavy bear form. My blood spilled onto the grass as I slowly stood up, grabbing the places where Lisanna had slashed me. Lisanna turned towards me, her bear form terrifying, but my anger towards Lisanna even greater. She was the one that made my life miserable! She was the one that told everyone I was weak! I glared at Lisanna as she charged once again, building up my own magical strength and confidence.

"You're going to have to better than that!" I taunted as I dodged her charge, Lisanna snarling at me in anger.

I stared her down as Lisanna reverted back into her human form, glaring at me, her hands on her hips.

"Why couldn't you just find some other guild to join? Why did you come back and ruin everything I worked for? Didn't you know that you were just a replacement until I returned to Fairy Tail?" she sneered as I just looked at her, shocked by her stinging words.

I couldn't think for a second. Did everyone in the guild think that? The thought was erased from my mind in an instant. Of course the guild didn't think that. They had welcomed me back with open arms. Lisanna was just trying to get me unfocused!

"You told everybody I was weak. The truth is, I can easily defeat you with one single attack. I wonder if you'll call me weak after this attack, oh wait, you won't be conscious to say anything!" I shouted as I gathered my strength, ready to finish Lisanna off.

The training that I went through was about to come in handy as I prepared for the strongest attack Elise had taught me. Lisanna charged forward, changing her body into what I knew was one of the strongest forms a Take Over mage could use.

"Take Over: Satan Soul!" she screamed as she charged at me.

Her form didn't faze me. I knew what I was doing. I didn't feel or hear anything as I prepared. I didn't feel the wind, I didn't hear the sound of Fairy Tail shouting at us, I just replayed Elise's death over and over again in my mind.

"This is for Elise. Phoenix Slayer: Golden Sun!" I screamed as the blast launched away from me, knocking me back.

I fell to the ground, pain shooting through me as I hit the ground. I watched as I strongest attack shot through the air, heading straight towards Lisanna. I saw the surprise and terror in her eyes as she tried to turn and move out of the way, but it was too late. The attack hit, and Lisanna's screams were heard as she hung in the air, the golden light disappearing, and then falling to the ground. I watched Lisanna fall, and I relaxed in the grass, thinking about everything Elise had taught me.

"Thank you Elise….for everything."

…

_Lisanna was soon arrested by the Wizard Council for firing the Etherion and trying to kill me. Makarov also excommunicated her from the guild. Mira and Elfman were shocked but they knew Lisanna had tried to kill me. _

_Soon after the fight, Team Natsu came to pick me up. Natsu grabbed me, and I hugged Natsu. It was the first hug since I got back from training, and it was the best hug I could ever ask for…_

…

**That's the end! I hope the ending was alright with you! I wanted to thank everyone who supported me and I appreciate every review, favorite and alert! Thank you so much for all the support! :) **


End file.
